A smart cruise control (hereinafter, referred to as SCC) is an apparatus for automatically controlling a vehicle speed without directly operating an acceleration pedal or a brake pedal by a driver by sensing a distance and a relative speed of a front vehicle, front road information, and the like.
In order to implement the SCC, it is essential to effectively perform an acceleration and deceleration control of a vehicle. Therefore, a technology of performing an acceleration and deceleration control of a vehicle corresponding to external information has been variously proposed. In particular, in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2010-0085932, a technology of decelerating a vehicle has been proposed by controlling a brake in response to the speed limit sensed by navigation. However, since the present technology immediately performs brake control at the time of sensing a speed limit, there is a problem in that the deceleration is performed at a point far away from a speed limit point, which degrades the overall driving speed. The present technology has not yet proposed a method for controlling deceleration of a vehicle and cannot solve a problem of degradation of a comfortable ride according to an increase in deceleration.
The general acceleration and deceleration control of a vehicle that has been proposed in technologies other than the present technology does not consider the current acceleration of the corresponding vehicle other than the front road information. Therefore, it is difficult to ensure a comfortable ride and precisely control an optimal vehicle speed at an appropriate speed within a required distance.